neoxadventuresfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El Primer Paso - Parte 2
|diai =23 |mesi =11 |añoi =2017 |diaf =23 |mesf =11 |añof =2017 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = Virus NeoLegado |dispositivos = |localizaciones = ECX, EJG, Limbo |prev =El Primer Paso - Parte 1 |sig =El Primer Paso - Parte 3}}Los NeoX han conseguido ingeniar un plan para abrir el portal y hablar con Medium. Mientras, los espías son perseguidos, parece que siguen el rastro correcto. Por último al abrir el portal, el Club-X encuentra una importante novedad. ¿Habrán dado con la solución a todos sus problemas? __TOC__ RESUMEN Eon encuentra a la segunda nueva mutante, Samara, una teleportadora drogada. Mientras tanto, Xavier convence a Forja para abrir el portal utilizando sus propios poderes, sin embargo Forja dice no tener fuerza suficiente para ello, así que necesitará ayuda. Hatese pone en contacto con Dana, quien regresa con Shaman y Gosvami. Los espías, mientras tanto, se reagrupan en casa de la hermana de Tony y vuelven a ser atacados. Con los nuevos mutantes, Eon accede a acudir a buscar a su antigua compañera Medium, junto a la teleportadora, quien recibe un rápido entrenamiento psi por parte de Xavier, y el mercenario alienígena Grisley y con la ayuda de Forja, consiguen abrir el portal. El grupo de espías encuentra una nueva señal que pueden perseguir. Cuando el portal se cierra el Club-X descubre que el virus está muerto, pero necesitan algo que sea más estable que una explosión. Mientras, Eon deja a atrás a sus compañeros novatos mientras él se adelanta entrando en el castillo de Eimi. TRAMA Introducción Charles se ponía nervioso al mirar por la ventana de su despacho, Belasco se dedicaba a molestar a los alumnos mientras apenas sabía nada de sus grupos: Por un lado Ghost se encontraba en nueva Zelanda junto a Papillon (o lo que sea) y Tony, un rayo verde en medio de una neblina les había atacado y esperaban órdenes. Por otro lado el ClubX buscaba una manera de entrar al Infierno, con Illyana desaparecida y Belasco sin intención de ayudar, Forja y sus escasos poderes místicos parecían ser su única solución. Por su parte, Dana venía de camino junto al recién viudo Sr. Nagray su hijo Gosvami, sin Narada, Rumsey se había vuelto la responsabilidad de Charles; y hablando de personas mentalmente dañadas, el chico anteriormente conocido como Terrank se había colocado en la intercomunicación bajo petición personal de Charles, tras las dificultades de tener a doop en ese puesto. Por último Eon, parecía volar a Nueva Zelanda, esperando poder ayudara sus compañeros. Charles bajó de su despacho recordando los días en los que necesitaba aquella silla de ruedas y maldecía al inventor de las escaleras, ahora disfrutaba de las escaleras de caoba y del ascensor que lo llevaría directamente a la sala de comunicaciones, los chicos estaban tardando demasiado en resolver las situaciones y habría que ver por qué: Charles:Terrank!! Terrank: Steve si te da igual Charle: Sí, qué pasa con los chicos… Terrank: Eon insiste en que Dana le indique la segunda posición, pero la gata no responde… Charlie: ¡¿Dana?!, pero si eres tu el que… - Charles aparta al joven rubio mientras se pone a leer unos papeles, agarra el micro mientras siente a Jean bajar las escaleras tras ellos - Ivan, Nicosia, una chica de nivel beta. Ivan: de acuerdo ¿y Dana? Charles: ...debe de estar de camino - sentencia antes de devolver la mirada a Steven - Y para esto tantas llamadas… - dice levantándose y saludando a Jean Terrank: ¡Eh!, que yo soy un mero acompañante! - recrimina mirando hacia atrás - ni que me pudiese comprar un Salvatore Ferragamo con su tarjeta - sonrió de medio lado. Grupo de Rescate, CH Anochecer en Nicosia, Chipre Eon aterrizaba la nave en medio del campus de la Universidad de Chipre, las coordenadas que le había enviado Charles eran bastante concretas, una chica en la universidad parecía tener la culpa de los parpadeos incesantes de Cerebral., qué nivel de concreción había conseguido Henry con Cerebra: Grisley: ¿Z Clucd rzilx? ~ ¿Lugar destino? Eon: Buf, estoy por que te quedes en la nave ~ emplazamiento temporal transporte aéreo Grisley: I-V-A-N, ¿Nzh ñdokbfl? ~¿peligro? Eon: No lo creo, un viernes por la noche en pleno campus chipriota, lo más peligroso que nos vamos a encontrar es a un estudiante borracho, sigamos ~ No, discentes ebrios. Grisley:¿Uh? Eon: Da igual, supongo que con tu cuerpazo rojo, la cola y las alas tenemos suficientes sorpresas contigo, ¿no?, por suerte no estamos en el inicio de siglo, si no esta gente saldría corriendo al verte… - Ivan levantó el muñón izquierdo y miró su pulsera holográfica - Creo que está al salir del campus, estate atengo a… a lo que sea, odio estas misiones sin un… El momento fue interrumpido con un portal que se abría a escasos metros de la pareja, un portal de un tono amarillento del que caía una chica joven y morena e inmediatamente se cerraba tras ella: Grisley: ¡Durlugfzcl! ~ ¡Eso! La pareja corrió hacia la chica intentando ayudarla: Eon: Muy bien, creo eres tu - dijo comprobando su pulsera y el zumbido que desprendía - ¿estás bien chica? Samara: Dostum, korktum, kırmızıdır ve kanatlıdır. Bu ilaç çok iyiydi - hablaba lentamente. Eon: Esto… si Grisley lleva el traductor… claro, no creo que estés bien - comentaba Ivan intentando ayudar a la chica a levantarse, observando sus pupilas dilatadas y su poca coordinación, tenía una herida en la pierna de la que comenzó a brotar sangre - deberíamos mirarte ésta pierna, Grisley, muchachón ¿la llevas a la nave? - preguntaba mientras la registraba para encontrar una identificación “Samara Korkak” encontró en un documento de identidad - bueno, Samara, creo que estás muy colocada… así que viendo que no tienes ningún AA en tu teléfono te vamos a curar y a preguntar… que con Grisley la cosa era fácil… pero no estamos para estar secuestrando a adolescentes... Grisley miró al ruso: Grisley: Ul gd dugkdcd, ul xd rlu ajkdu dxgzx nzyozucl ~ Incoherencia comunicativa presente. Tras unos minutos en la última versión del pájaro negro, y una revisión de la herida, la chica termina durmiendo la mona en los asientos traseros: Eon: No podemos tirarnos todo el día de vacaciones... - comenta a la vez que se dirige al comunicador - Charles, la chica es una adolescente y está grogui, estaba colocada cuando la encontramos, y me he quedado sin traductores ¿qué hago? Charles: Volved cuanto antes, el Club me ha confirmado que tienen una solución pero necesitamos a un equipo que vaya... Eon: Cогласен, llegamos en un par de horas ~ De acuerdo, arriba en 0,083 grados de rotación planetaria. Escuela de Jean Grey, NY (1) Xavier: Jean ¿cómo estás? Jean: Cansada… más de lo que debía - comenta mientras agarra por el brazo a Charles y comienzan a caminar por el pasillo hasta los laboratorios del ClubX - ¿Sabes?, he hablado con Ororo, N’Dare está enorme, ¿qué tiene 1 año la pequeña?... Xavier: Mmm, sé que es un cliché pero no hay que ser un telépata para saber que estás preparada para … Xavier se detuvo de golpe: Xavier: Jean, me haces muy feliz pero… - se detuvo un instante e inspiró - prometo que esta noche nos iremos a celebrarlo, pero no puedo dejar a los chicos solos, no ahora… Jean: No te preocupes cariño, nos vemos luego, tengo clase de historia y ética mutante con los del primer curso, apasionante… Xavier: Recuerda hablar de cómo Magneto intentaba destruir la tierra porque los humanos no lo valoraban - le comentó con media sonrisa, intentando que no se viese la preocupación que escondía, que un demonio pululase por la escuela no era un plato de buen gusto para nadie. Charles entró por la puerta del laboratorio, un grito pseudomecánico de Mastermind le avisó que se agachara pues un pequeño misil salía en su dirección, un experimento fallido de los comunes de Mastermind y el doctor Uedo… nada de qué preocuparse. Continuó caminando hasta ubicarse cerca de aquel amasijo de biomáquinas que un día fue Forja, ahora en una silla de ruedas y más mente que cuerpo: Forja: ¿Charles? Xavier: Necesito que abras ese portal Forja: ¿Qué parte de “no tengo poder suficiente” no has entendido? Xavier: La de “tengo poderes místicos” Forja: Me complicas mucho la vida ¿lo sabes?, si pretendes que encontremos una cura, estas distracciones no son una ayuda. Xavier: Forja, por favor, ¿no hay ninguna opción? Forja: ¿Está Portal por aquí?, ya sabes el Australiano Xavier: No Forja: ¿Rondador? Xavier: No… ya sabes dónde está… Forja: Cómo se llamaba la chica esa teleportadora de la… GeneraciónX… Carlina Xavier: Clarise, y no, murió…. Forja: Pues sin teleportador que abra el portal no puedo hacer nada… Xavier: ¿Eso significa que si te encuentro un teleportador podrías llevarnos al Limbo? Forja: Podríamos intentarlo, ya sabes que los mutantes tenemos la mala costumbre de ser infinitesimalmente diferentes entre nosotros, así que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, si vinculas mi mente con el teleportador y hacemos el hechizo mientras el abre el portal puede existir la remota oportunidad de que se abra un portal que nos lleve a algún lugar… pero hasta ahí puedo ayudar… Xavier: Pues estamos de suerte, Forja, Eon ha localizado a una mutante con movimiento disperso en Cerebra, si hay suerte será una teleportadora… Forja: ...Suerte dice…será una adolescente con los poderes recién estrenados… ¿cómo pretendes que sus poderes funcionen correctamente?, “jefe”... Xavier: Eso déjamelo a mí, no es la primera vez que entreno de manera intensiva a un miembro de los X-Men Forja: No abramos esa puerta Charles, es mejor que continúe cerrada. Grupo de Recuperación, India Dana: Charles, salimos ya, ha costado convencer a Rumsey, la “beca para afectados del NeoLegado no le ha convencido del todo, así que tendré que venderle la escuela, ...¿Cómo sigue Ivan? Charles: ~Vuelve a casa, pero sin prisas, Rumsey no debe preocuparse~ Dana miraba en el avión, en la parte trasera un Rumsey triste miraba desde los asientos laterales a su hijo de 8 años Gosvami, quien no dejaba de tocar los diferentes aparatos y luces de la cabina de pasajeros del avión. Dana se tomó unos momentos para colocar el piloto automático para ir a la parte trasera: Dana: Sr. Nagra, ¿se encuentra bien? Rumsey: Sí, tan solo… no estoy seguro de poder aceptar la beca que nos ofrece… ¿cómo voy a devolverles el favor? ¿o el dinero? Dana: Sobre lo segundo, no se preocupe, como le comentaba es un programa de integración de familias afectadas por el virus Extinción, tal y como lo conocen ustedes, con la comunidad mutante, por lo que, de seguro disfrutará de su estancia en la escuela. - Dana se giró para acercarse al muchacho - y a Gosvami le encantará estar en una escuela llena de lujos y modernidades, ¿no es así?: Gosvami: Pitaajee, pankh vaalee mahila kya kahatee hai? Rumsey: Kaun hamen ek behatar sthaan kee or le jaata hai. Dana sonrió, en sus muchos años al lado de Shaman había aprendido algunas palabras y construcciones y por supuesto reconoció “pankh vaale mahila“, dama alada, se notaba la educación que tanto Rumsey como Narada le habían estado dando a su hijo. Dana: Sha… Señor Nagra, ¿le gustaría entrar en la cabina de pilotaje? - Dana sabía que no debía despertar al Shaman que ella conocía, era consciente de sus deseos, de lo que había dado para poder vivir seguros tanto su familia como el, sabía lo que no debía hacer, pero sin embargo un fuego en su interior, el fuego de la amistad que un día tuvo con su compañero le exigía que hiciese todo lo posible por recuperarlo. Rumsey: Señora…. Dana: Stone, pero puede llamarme Dana. Rumsey: Dana, no creo que sea muy adecuado que un civil dirija una nave como esta. Dana: Tiene razón, pero si quiere ver cómo volamos puede hacerme compañía, creo que su hijo estará entretenido durante el viaje - comentó mientras su hijo jugaba con una redes de agarre que colgaban del avión. Shaman se levantó y acompañó a la chica-gato hasta la cabina frontal, sin perder de vista a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo, cuando Dana le invitó a sentarse, muy educadamente lo rechazó, para así no perder de vista a su hijo. Rápidamente Dana entendió los motivos y se limitó a explicar algunos botones y palancas, cuando una llamada interrumpió el navegador: ???: ¿Línea privada de los NeoX? Dana: Correcto, Quimera al aparato ¿Con quien hablo? ???: Soy Daniel, Daniel Minor ¿Podría alguien recogerme para ir a la mansión? Dana: ¡¡Daniel!!, tenía entendido que seguías con Lobezno y sus X-Force, voy de camino a la escuela pero te recojo y nos tomamos algo. Daniel: Me encantaría, debemos ponernos al día, gatita. Grupo de Combate, NZ (1) Tras el ataque sufrido por aquella niebla extraña, el equipo había realizado el protocolo habituales: Alice reconoció la zona y Tony habló con las autoridades mientras Adrian informaba a la mansión de lo sucedido. De nuevo, y como ya había ocurrido anteriormente con las investigaciones de Adrian y Alice, no encontrar nada, por lo que continuaron su viaje tal y como estaba planeado. Amanecía en Wellington cuando llegaron a la improvisada base. Ahora se encontraban en la cocina los cinco, Adrian, Alice y Tony junto a los dueños de casa, Radu y su esposa Fiorella, la hermana de Il Tiratore: Tiratore: Che cos'era? Ghost: Ich weiß es nicht… pero sabían que vendríamos.. Tiratore: Iván me dijo que los ayudara, pero no hubo tiempo para que me contara más. ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente acá? Alice: Buscamos infectados del NeoLegado Tiratore: ¿Legado? ¿Otra vez? Si lo están buscando no hace falta que les explique lo que puede pasar si cualquiera de nosotros se infecta. Ghost: Este solo afecta a humanos, beruhige dich, pero parece que también hace desaparecer los cadáveres e incluso a algunos infectados La charla se vió interrumpida por un llanto agudo que venía de otra parte de la casa: Fiorella: Te toca a ti Radu, ya lo sabes. Yo me encargo del café. Tiratore: Entonces hay solo dos de los presentes que pueden llegar a infectarse. Alice: Sí, por eso debemos movernos rápido. Así tu hermana y su marido no correrán riesgos innecesarios de ser infectados. Tiratore: ¿Fiorella? Ella estará bien, es mutante como nosotros. Son Radu y Francesca, mi sobrina, los que me preocupan. En ese momento Radu regresó a la cocina cargando a una pequeña de tan solo un año de edad. La niña tenía sus enormes ojos azules puestos en los visitantes, al ver a su tío se rió y forcejeó con su padre. Tony se aprontó a recibirla: Tiratore: Ven aquí Principessa! Ahora tendré que irme, mis vacaciones se terminan antes de tiempo. Pero pronto estaremos muy cerca. Radu: No lo sé Tony, aún no hemos decidido nada. Tiratore: Pero si no hay nada que decidir cognato! Amsterdam es una ciudad bellissima. Fiorella puede ejercer como médico, tú ya tienes un puesto asegurado en la parte de seguridad. Y como extra vería a esta pequeña más seguido. Fiorella: Silencio todos. Alguien está llegando. Un coche se acaba de detener, y son… tres pisadas diferentes. Tiratore: Bene, parece que tenemos compañía. Familia, ni se asomen. Nosotros daremos la bienvenida. Tony se pegó a la pared y les hizo señas a los otros dos de que había alguien en la puerta. Adrian tomó impulso y atravesó la puerta en estado de fase cargando con el sorprendido visitante. Alice y Tony salieron detrás de él. Una vez más estaba todo cubierto de niebla. La chica se elevó por los aires, mientras el italiano escalaba velozmente buscando un panorama más amplio. Desde esa altura, incluso a través de la niebla, podía distinguir al alemán golpeando en el piso a su contrincante. Y a dos figuras más, una sentada en el capó del coche y otra que corría hacia donde estaba Adrian. Tiratore: Adrian, van a por ti. Alice: ¡Lo tengo! - y se lanzó a interceptar al atacante. “Menudas vacaciones” pensó Tony, “de haber sabido esto hubiera traído mi equipo”. Estudiando la situación, el italiano entendía que la niebla debía salir de algún lado. Y la figura sobre el capó era su mejor opción. Si aún no se habían percatado de su presencia en el techo, eso significaba que la visión de sus atacantes no era mejor que la suya. Bueno, que la de Alice y Adrián, nadie tenía una visión como la del Tiratore. Antonio tomó una teja del techo y sacó una canica de metal de su campera. Con su mano izquierda lanzó directamente la teja hacia donde estaba la figura. Esperó y lanzó la canica potenciada con la mano derecha. La combinación resultó como un mortero en frente de la figura que perdió concentración. La niebla comenzó a disiparse. Con su perfecta visión Tony pudo ver a que se enfrentaban. Adrian y Alice peleaban contra dos seres mitad máquinas mitad humanos. No eran iguales entre sí, podía verse como la máquina suplantaba las partes donde faltaba carne. Carne, que si se le prestaba más atención, estaba en descomposición. El tercer atacante estaba ahora en la camioneta y se dirigía a sus compañeros. Il Tiratore logró lanzar un proyectil que dió en una llanta haciendo que explotara. La camioneta casi arrolla a Alice, que tuvo que volar para evitarla. La chica androide aprovechó ese momento para lanzarle un rayo verde a Adrian, que salió despedido dándole respiro a su contrincante. La camioneta se detuvo, el androide de la niebla bajó mientras que el más grande de ellos, el que había peleado con Adrian, golpeó el piso provocando que la tierra se levantase frente a él. La tierra desprendida elevó la camioneta dirigiéndola contra la casa. Tiratore: Merda Tony logró esquivar por poco la camioneta que se llevó parte de la casa al caer. Alice agarró al italiano en el aire y aterrizaron junto a Ghost. Ya no tenían veinte años y se notaba. Los tres empezaban a sentir el cansancio pero el enfrentamiento recién estaba empezando. Escuela de Jean Grey, NY (2) Primera parte: Las cosas en orden Eon atraviesa la entrada de aviones presente en el acantilado del lago cercano a la mansión, esa entrada le recordaba tanto a la del faro de los NeoX que más de una vez había abierto la compuerta solo para sentir los recuerdos de aquel lugar, generalmente para brillar con un tono suave y azulado que le daba una paz muy diferente a la que sentía hoy en día: Ivan: Aterrizando, avisen al doctor Uedo que recoja a mi acompañante Grisley y necesito que la doctora Rao le haga una análitica a mi segunda acompañante. Doop:Lo que quieras Ivan. Pero me han quitado del puesto. Tengo a Hulka esperando en la cama y reconozco que no se si me entendeis. Puta escuela. Nada más aterrizar el ruso es bienvenido por la octogenaria Kavita Rao, un deforme Kenji Uedo y el androide en silla de ruedas Forja: Eon: Os dejo con Grisley y Samara,a ponedlos a punto y nos vemos en un rato Dra. Rao: Caído te espera en el laboratorio. Eon comienza a caminar hacia el laboratorio seguido de Forja, quien, con el tiempo ha ido sustituyendo su cuerpo humano por piezas metálicas que, con orgullo luce pero que, actualmente lo hacen ver más androide que humano: Forja: Ivan, ¿de verdad vas a seguir la locura de Xavier de entrar en el infierno, solo para rescatar a una ex-compañera? Ivan: ¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer si no...? Hacía siglos que no escuchaba de Eimi, pero pensar que ha estado encerrada junto a Belasco, no es algo que le desee a una antigua amiga… Forja: Entonces, estás dispuesto a bajar allí abajo… Ivan: ¿Qué quieres Forja con tanta insistencia? Forja: ...desarrollar herramientas para protegerte… de acuerdo, me pongo con ello - comenta el androide cambiando de dirección. Eon continúa su camino al laboratorio donde lo espera el doctor Daniels y Mastermind: Caído: ¿Todo bien? Ivan: Perfecto, aunque creo que he secuestrado a una adolescente drogada hasta las cejas, esto, Michael, hacía mucho que… Caído: Mastermind, podrías dejarnos solos, debo hablar con Ivan - Mastermind mira de reojo a Caído y sale de la sala - Gracias - una vez sale de la sala se dirige a Ivan - Esto...Ivan Ivan se acerca por la espalda y le pone la mano derecha en el hombro derecho del ex-morlock y se acercaba lentamente: Caído: Ivan, me estás incomodando… La sala comienza a llenarse de oleadas de luz rosa pastel que degradan a tonos azulados pastel: Ivan: Sabes que puedo ser como quieras, puedo ser rubio - dijo mientras creaba una ilusión óptica en su cabello - o rico - dijo transformándose en Steven. Caído se aparta rápidamente y la sala cambia de forma a una especie de volcán: Ivan: ¿Qué pasa Micky, no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Caído le cruza la cara al ruso cuya concentración cae y la sala vuelve a la normalidad: Ivan: No, no era esto lo que quería… Caído: Ya sé lo que querías, pero hace muchos años que lo hablamos, no somos el uno para el otro y pensé que ya estaba resuelto - dijo alejándose del chico Ivan: Sí y así es pero, Micky, te he visto con Steven y Alice también ha aparecido, ¿sabes?… Caído: ¿Alice?, ¿la que murió al poco de unirte a los NeoX? Ivan: Pues sí, los NeoX han estado viniendo y yendo y mientras yo firmé para ser miembro del equipo de guerra del equipo de Xavier… un equipo sin una alineación estable y…solitario - dijo nervioso mientras se alejaba Caído: ¿Y lo de tus poderes?… es por… por lo de la nave. La cara de Ivan emblanqueció, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y marcó unos números en un panel táctil que apareció tras pasar la mano por un sensor: Ivan: No registros… ¿recuerdas? Caído: ¿Es eso, Ivan? Ivan: Sí, no, es… es solo que… últimamente han pasado muchas cosas Caído: ¿Xavier sabe de ello? Ivan: Sí y me exige que no supere los límites, pero estando yo solo, debo superarme, debo ir más allá, antes éramos cinco y podía contenerme pero ahora, necesito dar más de mi… Caído: ¿Lo de Steven significa lo que me imagino? Ivan apartó la mirada: Caído: Ivan, no quiero volver a tener la misma discusión que hace tantos años pero si es necesario la tendremos, ¿éramos amantes? Ivan: Sí, claro que sí Caído: No, yo no lo sabía, no eras nada, no significabas nada Ivan: ¿Nada? ¿de verdad Shaman te había borrado todo de mi? Caído: Oh, dios, sí Ivan, sí, lo borró todo, no te recordaba y lo que ví desde entonces no me gustó… Ivan: Claro te gustó más el monedero lleno del señor Hilton ¿no? Caído: No, pero era una persona mucho mejor que tu, al menos era consciente de quién era, de lo que quería ser y no solo de saber… porque para ti “el saber lo es todo” ¿no? Ivan: Maldita frase Daniels - dijo tirando unos tubos al suelo y golpeando con un rayo las losas de las paredes - maldita frase y maldito momento en que la dije Caído: No podía continuar así, tu no eras para mi y nuestra relación se volvió tan tóxica, necesitaba cortar por lo sano y centrarme en mi trabajo Ivan: Sí, en cuidar de Steven, el loco, debe ser algo tuyo, algún fetiche raro morlock... - la luz de la habitación comenzó a tornarse rojácea, una niebla borrosa surgía del suelo con las palabras del ruso - ...sí, porque el señor Daniels-yo-me-lo-tiro-to… La frase no termina de salir de su boca cuando Michael le dió una segunda bofetada: Caído: Eres idiota, Iván, si todo el problema que tienes ahora es que estás solo, sabes qué, que bien, que te lo has ganado - dijo recogiendo unas muestras y dirigiéndose a la salida - nunca has estado solo de verdad, aunque me fuese estábamos en una escuela a poco más de hora y media en coche eres ridículo. Ivan se lanzó a dar un abrazo a Caído por la espalda: Ivan: Siempre has visto lo mejor de la gente, ¿lo sabes, no? Caído: Y a ti se te ha dado bien ponerme al límite… ¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con tu padre? Ivan: ...ha muerto Caído apartó el abrazo de su compañero y cogió dos sillas donde se sentaron: Caído: ¿Qué ha pasado? Ivan: Muchas cosas, no… han pasado muchos años de… Caído: Muchos años en los que no hemos hablado a pesar de estar a una hora y media, estamos solos, así que si quieres hablar es el momento… no es fácil echar a Mastermind de una sala - sonrió de medio lado, Ivan le devolvió una sonrisa triste. Ivan: Subí a ver a mi padre, con el cáncer quería saber cómo le estaba yendo… Edna me echó en cara que hacía 2 años que había muerto y que ahora era mi madre la que estaba con alzheimer. No estuve a su lado, Michael, no pude ir al funeral de mi padre, me consideran un extraño - Iván rompió a llorar sentado en aquel taburete de laboratorio mientras la sala volvía a impregnarse de visiones oscura y lúgubres y una sensación de impotencia que, incluso consciente, a Caído le costaba superar. Caído: Lo siento, ¿Sadi y Helena piensan igual? Ivan: Helena fue asesinada Caído: Oh dios, Ivan Ivan: Durante la visita debieron localizar a mi hermana y la secuestraron. Caído: Pero entonces… Ivan: La policía me informó que con los “héroes” rusos es común que sus familiares o amantes terminen siendo secuestrados. Busqué a varios investigadores ¿conociste a Noctem? Caído: No… ¿quién es? Ivan: Da igual, lo importante es que el policía me preocupó y fui a por los bebés y Dana me comentó que Tiratore se había marchado y se estaba entrenando como investigador, así que lo llamé y comenzamos a buscar al culpable… tal y como dijo el policía solo buscaban dinero… Caído: oh… lo siento Ivan. Ivan: Ese policía… sus palabras me persiguen, me dijo que los héroes suelen “apegarse” a los que son iguales a ellos, que eso les permite estar seguros y evitar tragedias, y cuando volví a la Mansión los NeoX ya no existían, estaban esparcidos y apenas se comunicaban entre ellos… tu eras uno de los más cercanos y en 5 años no te pasaste por aquí Caído: Lo sé y lo siento, no me sentía cómodo viniendo y estaba trabajando en mi tesis… pero de saber lo ocurrido habría venido sin pensarlo. Ivan: Sabes que no me voy a perdonar nunca el haberte dejado marchar con ese neoyorkino de visa oro... Caído: Sí que lo harás… porque sabes que has ganado a un amigo y que ya no vas a volver a estar solo - decía lanzándose de nuevo a darle un abrazo a su amigo - y por favor ven a buscarme cuando me necesites, no quiero que esta pase a ser la última vez que hablemos - comentaba antes de darle un beso en la mejilla - ¡ah!, y pregunta a Dana cuando llegue por los peques, seguro que te gustará saber qué es de ellos - comentaba mientras salía por la puerta y hacía señas a Mastermind para que volviese a entrar: Mastermind: ¿Todo bien, Señor Nikolev? Ivan: Para nada… Mastermind: ¿Considera que Caído puede ser uno de los objetivos del asesino de su hermana? Ivan: Es muy probable, Martha, ¿le puedes tener vigilado? Mastermind: Cuente con ello - dijo mientras volvía a la mesa a seguir trabajando. Segunda parte: Abriendo un huevo En la enfermería de la mansión Samara, la chica recién llegada comienza a recobrar el conocimiento en la cama, alrededor, la doctora Kavita Rao junto a dos enfermeras claramente mutantes: Samara: Ben neredeyim? - preguntaba mientras abría los ojos, todavía desubicada. Dra. Rao: Charles Xavier Okulundasın, endişelenme, iyi ellerindesin - la doctora abre los ojos de la chica para mirar sus pupilas, coge una especie de bolígrafo y se lo coloca en el brazo, en un segundo una muestra de sangre de la chica rellena un frasquito que se extendía del bolígrafo sin causar dolor a la joven - Veintitantos, su mutación ha tardado en mostrarse, un efecto muy extraño entre la homogeneidad de mutantes de hoy en día - comenta la doctora para el registro mientras la enfermera recoge la muestra y la coloca en el vial de una de las máquinas Enf. Itzae: Ya he comenzado el estudio genético de la chica Dra. Rao: Perfecto - comenta la octogenaria dejando a la joven descansar y dirigiéndose a la cama que había frente a ella, mientras, acompañada por la enfermera, pasa al lado de una máquina con unos documentos impresos - Enfermera Coel, y del chico लाल (laal) ¿qué sabemos? ¿un demonio? ¿un mutante? Enf. Coel: Un alienígena Dra. Rao: Oh, claro, cómo no… no me digas que un “alienígena mutante” Enf. Coel: Así es doctora… - dice algo avergonzada - por lo que parece… - dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas - Tsurei según los registros Shi’ar, aunque su marcadores genéticos difieren de los regulares en algunos nucleótidos Dra. Rao: ¿Habla inglés? Coel: Para nada, todavía lleva el traductor que le puso Ivan Dra. Rao: Eso facilitará las cosas - dijo al acercarse al alienígena y hablar lentamente - Buenas, argh, nunca se me ha dado bien hablar con alienígenas, ¿no seguía Lockheed como líder de SWORD? Charles: No hará falta, amigo ¿cómo te llamas? ~ partidario ¿denominación propia? Grisley: Grisley Pohob Fluffer, idfeduzfkl ~ mercenario Charles: Oh! eso no me lo esperaba, ¿estás de misión? ~ sorpresa, ¿empresa activa? Grisley: Ul ~ No Charles: Bien, para facilitar el proceso voy a enseñarte inglés, no será perfecto pero no necesitarás este aparato ~ catequizar lengua británica para soslayar dispositivo de traducción Grisley afirma con la cabeza y Charles le impone las manos en un ejercicio realizado mil veces en su larga historia, cuando abre los ojos inmediatamente retira el traductor de la sien del alienígena: Charles: Bienvenido a la Tierra Señor Fluffer. Grisley: Brarias - La voz del alienígena sonaba extraño Charles: No se preocupe, poco a poco acostumbrará su boca a los fonemas ingleses - dijo saludando con la cabeza a Rao y acercándose a Samara - /hija ¿cómo te encuentras?/ - preguntó telepáticamente Samara: /Yo estoy bien, estaba en mi casa fumando con mis amigos… y no recuerdo nada más/ Charles: /es normal, estabas muy colocada chica, te encontramos en el campus de la Universidad de Chipre. Samara: /Eso es más de 150 kilometros desde Polemi (Πολέμι), yo… ¿Soy mutante?/ Charles: /Así es, y vengo a pedirte un gran favor, un favor del cual depende la vida de todos los alumnos de esta escuela/ Samara: ¿Qué necesitas? - Dijo en un inglés muy bueno Charles: Necesito que uses tus poderes para teleportar a un equipo a un lugar Samara: Por supuesto pero… no sé utilizar mis poderes, no podría ayudar aunque quisiese Forja: Charles te ayudará con eso, y yo con el lugar al que vamos - dijo la figura robótica en silla de ruedas mientras entraba en la sala Charles: Su nombre es Forja y yo soy Charles, bienvenida a la escuela de mi esposa Jean Grey - daba la bienvenida mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Por detrás de la escena la enfermera Coel comentaba con Rao los resultados de la analítica de la chica: Enf. Coel: Su configuración genética no es mutante, doctora, según la máquina se trataría de un Homo Killcrop… Dra. Rao: ¿Pero entonces debería haber podido teleportarse desde pequeña, cómo es que sus poderes han aparecido de repente? Enf. Coel: Porque sus poderes no son el teletransporte, al menos no “tal cuales”... La enfermera se acercó a la chica y disculpándose con Xavier: Enf. Coel: Disculpa, Samara, ¿Se te suelen perder las cosas? Samara: Así es, ¿cómo lo ha sabido? La enfermera sonrió, agarró una aguja y se la puso en la mano a la chica, miró a Charles y se alejó, mientras Charles y Forja continuaron hablando de la misión y sus riesgos: Enf. Coel: Fíjese, doctora Rao, en la mano de la chica - susurró - si no me equivoco sus poderes deberían activarse. En un momento de la aguja desaparece de su mano mientras la chica sigue hablando: Enf. Coel: Cómo me imaginaba, su poder es un acto reflejo subconsciente… habrá que exponerla a mucha tensión o… Dra. Rao: O a un alucinógeno muy potente... ¿qué se había tomado la chica? Enf. Coel: Mmm - musita mientras lee el informe - ¿Heroína? o algo similar Dra. Rao: Bien, si la diamorfina le provocó activar su poder a gran escala veremos si la morfina también lo consigue. Ve a preparar la dosis, yo informo a Xavier. Tercera parte: El portal En la sala de guerra, Eon espera en la mesa redonda a que llegue el resto de invitados, poco a poco van apareciendo la doctora Rao junto a la enfermera Coel, Charles Xavier y Samara, caminando al unísono y con un semblante serio, y Forja junto a Uedo y Caído; poco a poco van tomando asientos y preparando el material necesario: Eon: Buenas Samara, te veo mucho mejor, ¿cómo está Grisley? Charles: Bien, hemos estado hablando, resulta ser un mercenario mutante espacial, al parecer las curas de la doctora Rao y su equipo le están yendo genial, me pidió que te agradeciese el salvarlo. Charles sonríe y dirige la mirada hacia Eon: Ivan: No podemos seguir esperando, si Belasco ha llegado en esas condiciones nos vamos a tener que enfrentar a algo muy gordo. Charles: Solo si fueses sólo con la chica y no podemos arriesgar su vida, será una misión solo de exploración, ve, observa y regresa, no te hagas el héroe Ivan ~ lo hemos ensayado mil veces - pasaba a hablar telepáticamente - si te haces el héroe perderás el control y ya hemos visto a lo que puede llegar… ~ tened cuidado. Caído: ¿Y ésta niña qué va a hacer? Dra. Rao: Permítame que le explique el plan, Doctor Daniels, y así el resto también conocerá qué deben hacer. Samara acaba de terminar un entrenamiento - abrió comillas con los dedos - nada invasivo de sus poderes por honor y gloria de nuestro maestro mentalista - comentó retóricamente - eso junto a una “dosis especial” de adolescencia desatada - continuó mirando a la enfermera Coel - hará que la chica abra un portal en la Sala de Peligro, a continuación Charles enlazará la mente con Forja y el portal debería abrirse al otro lado del Limbo. Para volver Coel podrá volver a pincharse y abrir un portal, con suerte volveréis a este punto, con mala seréis localizados con los trajes de combate que os han proporcionado con un aparato muy novedoso llamado “Sistema de Posicionamiento Global”. Caído: Si es una misión de exploración, ¿no estaría bien que Eon fuese con alguien más?… Charles: En este momento estamos solos, todos están en misiones o se niegan a ir Caído desvió la mirada pensativo, de repente sus ojos se iluminaron: El chico rojo ese… no comentasteis que era un mercenario, seguro que está entrenado en misiones de este tipo y así Ivan no iría solo. Eon: No me parece mala idea, todo apoyo es bueno y más si está entrenado Charles: Creo que ya va de camino, le iré poniendo al día con la misión, al resto si os parece adecuado podemos ir bajando a la Sala de Peligro. Tras cruzar el pasillo y descender por el ascensor en apenas unos minutos estaban en la Sala de peligro, Uedo y Caído traían una especie de circunferencia metálica del almacén y la doctora cruzaba el pasillo con un carrito lleno de viales y agujas. Uedo: Esta es una reconstrucción que hizo en su día Forja de unos restos del portal del británico Widget (Cacharro), servirá de foco para abrir el portal y podremos estudiar la apertura de paso - comentaba mientras conectaba el cacharro a un ordenador. La enfermera Coel sostenía una aguja que insistía en esterilizar concienzudamente, mientras Caído había aprovechado para coger una notas y una placa de petri tapada que había dejado sobre un bloque de la sala, por su lado Charles sentaba a Samara y le levantaba la manga del traje. En unos minutos llegaba Grisley, todavía magullado pero sin que apenas se le notase, vestido con una especie de maillot negro con la clásica V en el pecho de los X-Men novatos. Charles: Estamos todos listos, Samara hemos ensayado mil veces en nuestra mente, es hora de hacerlo realidad ¿Estás lista? Samara afirmó con la cabeza y la Enfermera Coel se le acerca con la aguja, la inyecta en su brazo y sin apenas sangrar la chica se echa hacia adelante, Charles se sienta frente a ella, quedando paralelos al aparato-portal y frente a Forja, quien empieza a realizar unos cánticos y a mover las extremidades con una agilidad pocas veces vista en él desde hacía años. En un solemne movimiento Charles levanta el brazo derecho, acción que es imitada por las otras dos personas y de golpe dirigen el brazo hacia el portal, en cuyo centro se comienza a abrir un hueco luminoso: Eon: Grisley, ¿estás listo? Tras una afirmación de Grisley, se acerca a la chica, la sostiene en cuna y lentamente se acercan al portal los tres: Uedo: ¡¡Las lecturas indica que el portal no está situado en ningún lugar de esta Tierra!! - gritó por el ruido que se levantó al abrir el portal Charles: Eso es bueno, Ivan, cuida de Samara y mucha suerte, volved sanos. Caído: ¡Sí! Eon: Será rápido - dijo agarrando la jeringa que la enfermera Coel le acercaba muy rápidamente. En una onda luminosa que atravesó toda la mansión desde la sala de peligro el equipo desapareció atravesando el portal dorado de la chica: Charles: Ahora está todo en manos del destino… solo nos queda rezar. Dra. Rao: Que eso lo diga un hombre de ciencias como usted sí que es extraño… - Charles le sonrió de medio-lado y se dirigió al pasillo Charles: Avisadme cuando regresen. Belasco apareció junto a Charles: Belasco: ¿Y bien?, no ha habido demasiado movimiento en la escuela, no he visto al chico-vampiro peliverde ese, ni al invocador oscuro… - comentaba graciosamente mientras acompañaba a Charles a su despacho Charles: Por el momento hemos enviado un equipo de investigación, en este momento no podemos utilizar al personal con tanta libertad. Belasco: Ah, bien - dijo con algo de resentimiento en su tono de voz y acompañado de una nueva nube de humo con la que desapareció. Cuarta parte: Una cura Caído se coloca la mano en los ojos tras el flash de luz ocurrido al atravesar el portal por el trío de mutantes: Uedo: Las lecturas son increíbles, creo que estamos irradiados a nivel micromolecular... ¿Se habían tomado registros de este tipo alguna vez, Charles? - hablaba al altavoz de la sala de peligro. Charles: De haberlos tomado debería saberlo Moira ¿por qué lo dices? - contestaba telepáticamente. Caído se destapaba para recoger la placa de petri pensando en cómo un día ver desaparecer a una persona le podría haber resultado incluso traumático, pero hoy era diferente, ya había visto y asustado demasiado como para asustarse por esas cosas. En el momento en que Caído fue a agarrar la placa sintió que esta estaba ardiendo y como un reflejo soltó la placa que cayó al suelo, sin embargo este parecía ser de goma y la placa de vidrio pareció resistir el golpe: Uedo: ¿Qué ha sido eso doctor? Caído: ¡Oh!, lo siento, la placa estaba ardiendo… Uedo: Ha estado en contacto con algo caliente Caído: No, era solo un cultivo del virus… le había inyectado unos antibióticos experimentales con ADN skrull y quería registrar si había cambios… pero llevan en cultivo unas 24 horas… esto no es normal - mientras hablaba Michael recogía los guantes con los que habían traído el aparato metálico y recogía la placa para llevarla corriendo al laboratorio del ClubX. Mastermind:¿Ya se fue el señor Nikolev? Caído: Así es - respondía al androide mientras dejaba la muestr bajo un microscopio de alta potencia que se proyectaba en la pantalla de un ordenador - Martha, ¿qué ves? Mastermind se acercaba a la pantalla y observaba: Mastermind: Mmmm, cadenas proteicas y células animales… ¿qué es? Caído: Era ADN skrull infectado del NeoLegado… Mastermind: ¿Era? Caído teclea en el ordenador y coloca una comparativa de imágenes: Caído: Así se veía hace unas horas y así está ahora - la imagen mostraba las células siendo devoradas por el virus… La frase fue acompañada de un largo silencio en el que los dos investigadores quedaron en vilo esperando a que el virus volviese a moverse, pero tras unos minutos: Mastermind: Siguen inertes, doctor Daniels - dijo casi sin mover un “músculo” de su cuerpo. Caído: Sí… ¿podría ser una cura? Mastermind en un momento se alter y se lanza a avisar al ClubX por el intercomunicador de su muñeca, en unos minutos el Club se ha reunido y expectantes no dejan de mirar la pantalla: Forja: ¿qué ha podido causar esto? ¿Le has inyectado algo? - decía todavía cansado por el esfuerzo de la invocación del portal. Caído: ADN skrull Dra. Rao: Imposible, esa prueba ya la hicimos en su día, debe ser algo más, ¿qué más le has hecho? Caído: Nada, me llevé la placa a la sala para despedirme de Ivan y al cogerla había aumentado la temperatura y al traerla al laboratorio estaba así. Forja: ...Prueba a introducir un nuevo ADN… La doctora Rao recoge la placa y se la lleva a una caja de aislamiento, recoge una muestra y la coloca sobre una segunda placa: Dra. Rao: Una muestra de sangre mutante, por favor. Caído agarra un escalpelo y se hace una pequeña herida en el pulgar de la mano izquierda, deja caer un par de gotas en un vidrio de reloj que coloca en un soporte de la caja e introduce permitiendo a Rao recogerla, colocar la muestra en su interior y colocar una cámara interna frente a la misma, pasando a sustituir la imagen en blanco de la pantalla. En la imagen se podía apreciar perfectamente cómo las células de hemoglobina pasaban por entre los cuerpos inertes de las cápsides víricas: Dra. Rao: No parece que haya un cambio… ¿Qué ha podido ocurrir? Caído: ¿La radiación? Uedo había informado de que se habían tomado medidas de una alta radiación de onda no determinada… Forja: Pero ya la habíamos radiado con todo el espectro conocido en este mundo, incluso pedimos ayuda al doctor Banner para ello… Caído: ¿y si la radiación no es de este mundo?... ¿y si ha sido la radiación del limbo lo que lo ha alterado? Forja: Estoy muy cansado como para pensar en esto… ¿tenemos otras muestras del limbo? Dra. Rao: Mastermind, busca en los registros si existe alguna muestra o registro de radiación del limbo… necesitamos replicar el experimento. Forja: Bien, voy a descansar, hablamos luego - el ser en silla de ruedas sale por la puerta lentamente. Caído: Es lo único, ¿no?, o se nos está escapando algo… algo con lo que el virus no ha contado... Grupo de Exploración, El Limbo (1) En un destello aparecían los tres mutantes en lo que parecía una ciudad en ruinas, una ciudad que tiempo atrás había sufrido alguna batalla y que ahora parecía encontrarse en un falso estado de calma: Eon: Samara ¿cómo vas? Samara: ¡¡Qué subidón!! - dijo cayendo de culo en el suelo y todavía algo distraída Eon: Escuchad, el tiempo aquí pasa más rápido que en la Tierra, así que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo y os recuerdo que es una misión de exploración, solo vamos a observar la situación, encontrar a Eimi y volver - pasó a hablar con Grisley - agarra a la chica y búscale un lugar seguro, yo me adelantaré a ver si doy con la posición de Eimi… quizás algún demonio se digne a hablar Grisley: ¿Demonios?, ¿no en la Tierra?, pensé que “Limbo” era algún cúmulo de población de vuestro mundo. Eon: No exáctamente, el Limbo… este Limbo es una realidad que se adapta a su gobernante, los X-Men lo han visitado en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la historia y cada vez ha sido diferente, asumiendo la forma de los demonios de su líderExcalibur #37-39… si ahora es Eimi quien controla el lugar puede que la ciudad derruida sea su forma de entender lo peor del mundo. Grisley: Demasiado complejo, tan solo déjame pagar mi deuda y marcharnos. Eon se aleja entre los cascotes de edificios caídos, si tenía razón, en la lectura del informe previo a la visita, en todos los viajes anteriores había estado presente un castillo en el cual solía encontrarse el líder del Limbo, tan solo habría que encontrar un castillo en una ciudad, no sería difícil si podía ascender, pronto encontró un edificio con una escalera de incendios externa, un poco de parkour con unos contenedores, se engancha en la escalera y comienza a subir, cuando llega a la parte superior observa que aquel mundo es muy diferente al que describían, en el horizonte es evidente que se está produciendo una guerra, aunque queda demasiado lejos como para observar a los combatientes, mientras, en la ciudad, como si de una película de zombies se tratase, los habitantes portan una túnica negra con máscaras doradas o túnicas blancas que dejan ver figuras humanas deformadas: Eon: Reconozco el atuendo de los Seguidores de Adonis, y creo que Rumsey me habló de esas máscaras doradas… Continuó mirando al horizonte, en lo que parecía el SoHo de NYC, allí, entre la tromba de edificios uno destacaba sobre el resto: Eon: No recuerdo ningún castillo medieval en el SoHo… creo que ya tenemos el destino, solo habrá que llegar hasta allí. Eon comenzó a descender por las escaleras cuando un brazo negro lo alcanza y, con un puñetazo lo tira edificio abajo, chocando con varios niveles de las escaleras metálicas hasta acabar sujeto al borde de las mismas, en ese momento, unas piernas alargadas muestran una figura negra, de cabello oscuro con las puntas azules neón, con una amplia sonrisa: Eon: ¿Y tu quién eres? ???: Da igual quien sea, lo que no sé es qué eres tú y qué haces aquí Un destello fue la respuesta de Eon, quien utilizó este ardid para desaparecer de la vista del demonio. Tras 5 minutos huyendo de sombra en sombra vuelve a tomar un paso más lento, pero, esta vez, vigilando no solo a los encapuchados, sí no también su espalda, seguro que ese “hombre-chicle” volvía a aparecer y su misión no consistía en enfrentarse a él. Grupo de Combate, NZ (2) Ghost: Sehr gut, debemos trazar un plan para enfrentarlos, de otra forma ellos tienen la vent… Tiratore: ¡Aaaaah! - gritó mientras se lanzaba contra sus enemigos. Ghost: O podemos hacer simplemente eso, klar. Il Tiratore avanzó lanzando algunos proyectiles para dispersarlos y se concentró en la chica androide. Ghost y Alice le siguieron dividiéndose entre el de la niebla y el más grande respectivamente. Adrian pasó a su forma energética transformando su brazo derecho en lo que parecía ser una espada corta. Para su sorpresa su oponente reveló un objeto similar, como si lo hubiera sacado de una navaja suiza. Alice podía oír el choque metálico de la batalla de su novio mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente hacia su contrincante, su estrategia consistía en mantenerse en el aire e ir golpeándolo con vuelos en picada reiterados. Mientras tanto Tony había alcanzado a la chica y la enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo sin mucho éxito. Ella bloqueaba todos sus golpes hasta que encontró una brecha en el ataque del italiano y le dió una patada que le hizo rodar. Antonio usó el impulso a su favor para posicionarse a distancia y lanzarle un par de piedras que tomó durante el revolcón. Los proyectiles se dirigieron hacia la chica pero fueron interceptados por dos rayos verdes que los desintegraron. Il Tiratore aumentó su velocidad al lanzar buscando una oportunidad, todos y cada uno de los disparos fue interceptado. Tiratore: Ragazzi, esto no está funcionando. Ghost: Dilo por ti italiano, yo lo tengo todo controlado. Alice: Ni mi voz ni las esporas funcionan contra estos tipos, demasiadas partes de máquina. Solo lo estoy retrasando, mis golpes casi no le afectan y yo sí siento el cansancio. Adrian volteó a ver el estado de Alice y perdió la ventaja que tenía en la batalla. Su oponente aprovechó para generar un campo de niebla nuevamente dejando al espía desorientado. Ghost: So ein Mist! Tiratore: ¿Controlado eh? Ghost: Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia. Tiratore: ¡Alice! La niebla. La muchacha batió sus cuatro alas para generar una ráfaga que, poco a poco, fue despejando nuevamente la visión de los combatientes. Alice observó el panorama, algo andaba mal: en tierra solo había cuatro personas. Fiorella: Stai zitto amore - intentaba calmar la joven a su hija que lloraba en sus brazos. Radu: Debería ir a ver qué está pasando Fiorella: No, Tony dijo que ellos se ocupaban. Tenemos que quedarnos aquí, con nuestra hija. Radu: Si, lo sé. Es molesto sentirse inútil. Fiorella: ¿Es por eso que no quieres ir a Amsterdam? Desde la cocina habían escuchado los ruidos de la batalla, Francesca había comenzado a llorar por el estruendo que hizo la camioneta al impactar contra la vivienda. Fiorella tenía una idea muy clara de la situación en el exterior, gracias a su habilidad mutante podía oír a la perfección todo el desarrollo de la batalla. Prefirió guardarse esa información para ella misma, pero había algo que no podría callarse: Fiorella: Radu, alguien viene. La puerta de la cocina se abrió de un golpe y en el umbral apareció un hombre mitad carne mitad máquina que tenía en uno de sus brazos una cuchilla. Radu Danislav, ex luchador callejero estaba en guardia para defender a su familia. Radu: Muy bien, veamos qué puedes dar. Fiorella: ¡Radu! ¡Al suelo! El chico rumano se agachó justo a tiempo en el momento en que Alice atravesaba la puerta y embestía contra el androide estampándolo contra una pared: Alice: ¿Están todos bien? Fiorella: Sí, sí ¿y tú? Radu: ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? Antonio y Adrian corrían en direcciones enfrentadas, detrás de ellos estaban sus enemigos. Ghost: Tú simplemente sigue corriendo ¿entendido? Tiratore: Capisco. Ghost saltó dejando atrás su forma energética para entrar en estado de intangibilidad y atravesó a Tony en el trayecto. Cuando tocó suelo nuevamente volvió a su forma energética, formando un escudo en su brazo izquierdo para detener los proyectiles de la androide. Ghosto avanzó reduciendo el espacio de la muchacha y la atravesó con su mano derecha, que había tomado la forma de espada otra vez. Mientras tanto Tiratore continuó la carrera hacia la casa y esquivó con un salto acrobático a su adversario. Ahora el androide se dirigía nuevamente hacia él, justo como esperaba el italiano que se preparó a recibir a su enemigo. Al momento del impacto Tony dió un giro agarrando parte de la ropa que llevaba el androide y usó el impulso del mismo para enviarlo contra la casa. El sujeto era grande y pesado por eso no voló por los aires, sino que rodó por el piso hasta quedar en el porche destruído. Mientras se incorporaba para volver a atacar vió un par de destellos desde donde estaba il Tiratore. Oyó una pequeña detonación y el techo del porche cedió dejando caer la camioneta sobre el androide. Un rato más tarde las autoridades volvían a presentarse, para cuando llegaron Tony estaba terminando su investigación del asunto: Tiratore: Muy bien, esto es lo que sucedió. Luego de que el primer ataque realizado por estos sujetos fracasara, nos plantaron esto. - dijo mostrando un pequeño círculo transparente. Ghost agarró el objeto y comenzó a observarlo atentamente, Alice lo acompañaba, un objeto de no más de unos centímetros, rodeado con una carcasa transparente y adhesiva en el que, al colocarlo a trasluz difícilmente se podían observar los filamentos que servían para transmitir los datos Ghost: Aunque es difícil de afirmarlo me atrevería a decir que éste pequeño se trata de un pequeño rastreador con una tecnología de camuflaje que nunca antes había visto, el material de la carcasa es increíble, habría que realizar tecnología inversa para entender los entresijos del aparato… Tiratore: ¿Pero se puede descifrar la señal que emite para que nos conduzca hacia el lugar de donde salió?. Ghost: Eso creo, si es un emisor debería ser capaz de detectar la frecuencia… yo me encargo de eso, después marcharemos. Alice: ¿Y qué hay con estos tres? Tiratore: Es difícil de saber, están muy “cambiados”, esta maquinaria me suena… Alice: Ni idea, si pudiésemos identificarlos de alguna manera… Tiratore se acerca junto a Alice para mirar con detenimiento a los tres sujetos mientras Adrian se dirige a tranquilizar a Fiorella: Tiratore: ¡Oh!, esta chica...parece ser Xia Yamasaki, años atrás formó parte de uno de los grupos de la mansión, los X-quadron, ¿qué le habrá pasado? - preguntaba mientras se dirigía al enemigo más corpulento - al grandullón no lo reconozco, así que no podría decir mucho… - comentó antes de dirigirse al tercer atacante - Esto es extraño...a este último sí que lo reconozco, es Mist un soplón de baja monta que conocí hace unos años durante uno de mis trabajos. Fiorella: ¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño fratellino? Tiratore: ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aún acá? Ya me confirmaron los pasajes, vuelan en menos de dos horas para Amsterdam. Está todo arreglado. Radu: Y ya nos estamos yendo, pero adelante, dinos ¿qué es lo extraño con el tal Mist? Tiratore: Bene, bene. Vi morir a Mist la misma tarde en que lo conocí. Escuela de Jean Grey, NY (3) Mientras Eon cumplía con su misión el laboratorio de la escuela se había vuelto a iniciar, cada científico estaba centrado en su tarea: Mastermind se había puesto con la base tecnológica, Rao se centraba en las lecturas biométricas recogidas por la sala de peligro, Uedo le daba vueltas a las diferentes variables e intentaba replicar las medidas obtenidas por el residuo de Cacharro y su influencia, mientras Caído continuaba certificando que el virus estaba muerto. Unas horas más tarde y tras haber realizado todos los chequeos posibles: Mastermind: Definitivamente la maquinaria ha funcionado como debía, no ha habido irregularidades o alteraciones ni antes ni durante la teleportación. Uedo: Yo no consigo que la máquina haga nada, los conectores no reaccionan, así que dudo que haya tenido ninguna influencia Rao: Y sin saber seguro si se van a teleportar aquí va a ser imposible poder recoger más datos sobre esa radiación… Caído: Y sin forja en condiciones no podemos contar con él para volver a crear un portal similar… ¿Qué otras opciones tenemos? Rao: Siendo conscientes de que el NeoLegado no os afecta a los mutantes y que los tres que se han ido son… en cierta forma mutantes, siempre podríamos “infectarlos” y observar si esta radiación ha genera anticuerpos al virus y acaba con ellos… no es cuestión de irradiar a todo el planeta… cosa que tampoco sé cómo podríamos hacer Uedo: ...Y luego me llaman a mi loco Rao: ¿Tiene una solución mejor, doctor Uedo? Uedo: Tristemente, no, todo lo que se me ocurre termina con un planeta invadido por demonios infectados y mutados… Caído: Tranquilizador, creo que la solución de la doctora Rao si bien es muy arriesgada podría proporcionarnos una cura inmediata y efectiva… Caído miró a sus compañeros a la cara, todos le devolvieron la mirada y sin perder esta de vista continuó: Caído: Deberemos considerar a Forja para tomar esta decisión, durmamos un poco y esperemos a que regresen, poco más podremos hacer desde ahora. Los investigadores se dispersaron por la mansión. Grupo de Exploración, El Limbo (2) De nuevo en el limbo, Eon se había sorprendido al poder acceder a un metro subterraneo, las líneas, aunque simulaban a las de la ciudad de Nueva York, eran diferentes y distorsionadas, sin embargo todas las líneas se detenían en “Princess Street Station”, Eon no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver el cambio en el nombre de una de las pocas estaciones de metro de el SoHo. Tras salir de la estación avanzó por lo que podría haber sido “Brodway” en el que se encontró a un Apocalipsis cantando por Frank Sinatra “New York New York” acompañado de los esbirros de cara tapada por una máscara dorada y un séquito de alter egos diabólicos que podrían ser sus Jinetes. Gracias al espectáculo pudo adentrarse en Spring Street, paso a paso continuó hasta acabar entre Thompson Street y Wooster Street, era fácil de saber pues justo en frente de su posición había un restaurante de comida española que le había enseñando Isabella muchos años atrás, pero lo que destacaba de esta posición es que donde un día hubo una tienda de moda justo frente el Parque Vesuvio, se encontraba el castillo objetivo de la misión. Eon se asomó por la esquina de Thompson St y, de entre tres sujetos, le llamó la atención encontrarse con una Green Rose y una Natalie deformes, que se divertía incendiando a los esbirros de toga blanca, todo bajo la vigilancia de una versión low cost de Adonis. Personaje fácilmente reconocible para Ivan por las marcas de la cara. Los tres jugaban en el parque a estos juegos sádicos por lo que al héroe ruso, aprovechando la distracción del parque, y lanzando una piedra para los guardias, no le costó adentrarse en el castillo. Eon accedió por la puerta principal al castillo que, en un momento se transformaba en lo que, a primera vista podría ser un piso de solteros del SoHo neoyorquino, un gran salón con música chillout, con una cocina abierta y unos grandes ventanales que, por arte de “magia” lo había ubicado en un piso a gran altura y mostraba el eterno atardecer morado en el cielo con aquel horizonte de ardiente batalla: ???: ¿Ivan? - preguntó una voz temblorosa procedente de un asiento de piedra en el nivel superior del piso a dos niveles. Eon: Eimi… Ivan se giró para descubrir a una mujer mayor, con un tono de piel grisácea y unos cuernos como los de una cabra montesa más oscuros que el tono de su piel y sobre los que peinaban su negra y larga melena, vestida con una toga griega roja, agarrada en la cintura y corroída por el tiempo, y sobre esta una capa de cuerpo entero con capucha blanco hueso de un material lo suficiente rígido para dar una figura esbelta y regia a una anciana a la cual parecía costarle bastante quedarse apoyada en una especie de bisento construido alargando una espada blanca que irradiaba pureza: Eon: … hemos… he venido a buscarte Eimi: Que encanto... - dijo moviendo su mano izquierda y tras su trono, que miraba frente a aquel hermoso ventanal, apareció un conjunto de once espíritus de mujeres que continúaron peinando y acicalando a su señora - ...como verás estoy bien aquí, el Limbo está mejor que nunca, hay orden, hay paz… Eon: ...¿Y eso? - dijo girándose y apuntando hacia los fuegos de la batalla Eimi: Belasco y su ejército, yo soy la Dama Oscura de este mundo y mis espíritus han encontrado un lugar donde descansar en paz, no voy a permitir que ese viejo rey usurpe mi reino - dijo con un semblante muy serio y cada vez más alterada Eon: Belasco apareció en la Mansión, Eimi, muy magullado y pidiendo ayuda para enfrentarnos a ti… Eimi: Y vosotros, crédulos hijos de Xavier, le creísteis… es un diablo, viene de lo más profundo del mal y lo creísteis - Eimi comenzó a reírse - espero que al menos tomaseis precauciones… hace unas semanas que escapó de aquí, se creyó que había perdido mis poderes y tras avanzar lo suficiente para armarse en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra la espada alma - dijo mirando aquella especie de bisento - lo herí gravemente, pero mi ejército de demonios junto a mis espíritus son imbatibles y mi magia es muy superior a la suya, el Cronos sigue en mi y con el tiempo he aprendido a usarlo lo suficiente como para vencer a una magia que dice ser primigenia, así que huyó… abrió un portal y se marchó… dejando a sus soldados en la estacada del combate lo que me ha dado ventaja, después de siglos en el combate. Eon: ¡¿Siglos?! Eimi: ¿Por qué crees que me mantengo en esta forma, joven Eon? Eon se acercó a la anciana, dos espíritus emergieron de ninguna parte frente a el parándole el paso, Eon pudo apreciar tras el trono una sala oscura en la cual dos demonios reposaban, dos figuras masculinas morenas, Eimi hizo un nuevo gesto y Eon pudo acercarse más, junto a estas figura demoníacas que pudo reconocer como Brian y Alex se encontraba un esqueleto. Ivan tocó la cara de Eimi quien con un gesto casi de placer le sonrío: Eon: Sigues igual de bella, Eimi - dijo antes de dar la vuelta - entonces regreso, vieja amiga, debo volver a la mansión a advertir de la trampa en la que hemos caído… Eimi: …¿y advertir a Belasco?, imposible - dijo invocando unos guardias espirituales que quedaron en la puerta del piso - no voy a permitir que regreses, no sin ante acabar con el ejército de ese cruel demonio, ahora tengo la oportunidad de acabar con siglos de guerra y no voy a dejar esta ventaja que he conseguido ahora por un viejo amigo. Como si de dos fieras se tratase, de aquel hueco tras el trono de Eimi surgieron los dos demonios con las formas de Alex y Brian: Alex demoníaco: ¿Quién quiere un abrazo? - dijo abriendo sus brazos que empezaron a brillar. Brian demoníaco: Acabaremos con él mi señora - comentó mientras caminaban hacia Eon creando portales oscuros alrededor de todo el camino. OTROS Notas El Castillo de Eimi es el piso donde estuvo conviviendo junto a Alex. Ya que no existe una descripción de la localización geográfica del piso en las tramas donde aparece, Miguel yanke lo ubicó en el SoHo. Frente a uno de los parques del barrio. Respetando así que se trate de un piso chic y que esté frente a un parque. Anotaciones